Talk:Dead Ops Arcade
Limitless? Is it really limitless? Cosmic Silverback is Round 40, it goes on to Round 100, 1000 and beyond? TheTrueBlue 21:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Topright Could an admin please add the topright to this page? [[User:Happy Boy|'Happy Boy']] Whats up? [[User_talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 22:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. [[User:Happy Boy|'Happy Boy']] Whats up? [[User talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 00:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :They protected it? Why? Dolten Let's Talk 22:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Should this page be considered leaked info? nlmgr :It should be. But we should keep it. Conqueror of all Zombies 19:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :kino der toten kino der toten kino der toten kino der toten kino der toten Third Achievement Sacrifical Lamb. Kill 6 Zombies AFTER getting shot by a Pack-a-Punched crossbow. Wouldnt this imply players killing eachother and zombies? Mobilized 15:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) No,it meens his friend shots at him with the pap cross bow he dosent die BECUSE YOU DONT KILL EACH OTHER and he kills 6 zombies Seems like well have the Pack-a-Punch machine for Cold War Weapons. Mobilized 15:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Whoever left that second comment needs to sign his posts. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 15:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Also, the achievement would be like the challenge you have to do in MW2 MP, to get the friends with benefits title, only it is now an achievement, you use the PAP crossbow, and you now kill zombies, requiring at least a body count of 6 to earn it. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 15:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) How do we know that dead ops is zombies and not spec ops.Sgt Sprinkles 00:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Dead ops would be a good name for the new zombie mode. Conqueror of all Zombies 00:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. What do you mean by PAP crossbow? Mobilized 03:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ever played Half Life 2? The PaP crossbow is probably something like the one from there. The page has a realistic argument on why Dead Ops is probably not Zombie Mode. General Geers 04:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Think of the explosive bolts attachment, with PAP, it would surely be a much larger explosion but with the same detonation delay, which would prove what Bumblebee said above. Sounds funny. Shaniqua69 16:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Speed Boost I know this belongs on the talk page for Speed Boost but nobody's gonna see it there. I think that Speed Boost might be a vehicle power-up, the Easy Rhino achievement states you have to "smash through 20 enemies". The vehicle could possible be a tank or APC. General Geers 10:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Concern "Zombie Mode" and Dead Ops Arcade are the same thing, like Nazi Zombies and Zombie Mode are the same thing. Dolten Let's Talk 22:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Where does it say that? Qw3rty! 22:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I've lost count of how many times I've gone over this. Dead ops and Zombie Mode are both refered to seperatly, so thats one fact. Zombies are refered to as zombies but in the Dead Ops achievement it specificly states enemies. Yes it's possible they're the same thing but nobody outside of Treyarch will know until Nov. 9th. General Geers 08:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Contradiction The page says that Dead Ops and Zombie mode are more or less the same thing. The achievements on the page says different. Don't ask me to explain why they're different I'm sick of repeating myself. General Geers 02:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :They can reffer to them as different things, but for now all we know is that Dead Ops Arcade is the new zombie mode, leave it for the ninth. Dolten Let's Talk 12:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Why was this page deleted? It can't have been because it was "leaked" in the Achievement list, because otherwise we would have removed EVERYTHING of the leaked Achievement list, amirite? 19:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) What Dead Ops Actually is To be honest it's nothing special. It is a top-down version of nazi zombies with different gameplay mechanics. Pretty much just a clone of "i maed a gam3 w1th z0mb1es 1n it". General Geers 07:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) - True, but it's quite fun to do in co-op Neejoh 12:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) How to start Dead Ops Arcade We all know by now that Dead Ops Arcade can be started from the main menu by looking down and escaping the chair by pulling RT and LT, after that going to the computer and type "DOA". But how can this be found by people that don't even know about Dead Ops Arcade? I know it's hidden, but shouldn't there be a hint somewhere? So basically, how did people find out about it? Neejoh 22:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Holy shit its neejoh. Anyway, I dont know how people found out about Doa. A Lonely Nomad 12:43, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Is it really me? OH NOES! :D I finally figured it out how people can find DOA on their own without the help of the interwebz. I'll do the n00b version on how I figured it out. When you've accessed the terminal type in cd .. (change directory, previous) and press ENTER. Do this twice (so two directories up)! Now type in cd bin followed by ENTER. Now type in dir (shows the contents of the current directory). This directory contains all applications and commands you can use on the terminal, including doa (Dead Ops Arcade), zork, mail, cd, dir... But also a few I didn't know that were there, like alicia, foobar, type, hello, and more. Quick way to do it: cd ../../bin > dir'' Neejoh 21:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Or there's an EVEN EASIER way: just do what I did and type in 3ARC UNLOCK. >.< Sgt. S.S. 22:15, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Add a part for Room of the Fates? The Room of the Fates is found around stage 15. In it, you can be given unlimited items by the 'fates'. I.E. ifinite chain gun, chicken, etc. Also, should we add a section about the powerups? Halo&Cod 5:07 p.m. 11/20/10 (didn't want to sign in) Firstly, you need to show proof that it exists. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 22:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) There are 3 paths in level 15 which you can choose: path of friendship (everlasting chicken), path of firepower (infinite death machine ammo), and path of furious feet( everlasting speed boost, and a lightningbolt). The 4th exit is the one you have to take to get to level 16(last temple level). This fate room is like thebonus rooms, meaning it appears in between 2 levels. 08:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I played earlier tonight and I got one called "Path of Fortune and Fortitude" which increased weapon power up duration across the board..--WouldYouKindly 08:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Different enemies I seriously think there should be a section on the page that informs of the different types of enemies, their speed, attacks, appearance, danger, round of first appearance and tactics to use against these enemies.The McPowell 17:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Cosmic Silverback Can anyone verify that you can kill Cosmic Silverback, the gorilla. Also is it verified that you face him on round 40? And if so, what happens if the player is successful?The McPowell 21:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Moar NO CLIP Screenshots Can someone who is able to catch screens and use the No Clip "glitch" please get up close photos of some of the newer enemy types? Brady's game Guide On the Brady's Game Guide, the Tank's name in DOA is "The Beast", and the Gunship is called "The Devil's Chariot". Also instead or "barrels" it's "Barrel Barrier", Electric Orb is "Electric Coconuts", Teddy Bear is "Bear Barrier". ''RC™ 02:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) One way only? for some reason when playing doa after completing round 1 it only shows one way to go, and when trying to go other way i can't. it s locked. i have x360, anyone else have this problem? 08:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Er... the rooms in DOA are randomized. sometimes it only gives one way to go. NEXT. Sporkmasta42 01:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Rumored FPS Glitch Theres been rumors going around saying that if one presses the start and select buttons in a cerian order while the screen is still black, one can play DOA in First Person. Support plz? Sporkmasta42 01:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Special Weapons The article says that special weapons like the RPG can be used for a limited amount of time and firing selectively increases the amount of time they can be used. I think most of them actually have limited ammo because when you pick them up the HUD changes-- there is a row of bullets that would seem to indicate the player's ammo supply. The fact that "firing selectively" increases the amount of time a weapon can be used also suggest that they have a limited amount of ammo. Dbbolton 19:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Smash TV inspiration. As far as double-joystick shooters go, Dead Ops Arcade was clearly inspired by the old arcade shooter, Smash TV. ''Not only is the core gameplay completely identical, the pickups and models (such as for the bars that represent points' are exactly the same). If nobody has any disagreements, I'll add the link to the Trivia section. ( 15:31, July 6, 2014 (UTC)) :Just because Dead Ops Arcade has some minor similarities to a pixilated shooter does not mean it was inspired by it. You can still put the Trivia point, just not with it "Dead Ops Arcade was '''inspired'". 15:35, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Miller, it is a clear drawn inspiration from the game. A top-down, arcade shooter with enemies swarming in from four different directions at all times is pretty much Smash TV. Kylet357 · talk 16:20, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I didn't realise what the game was actually about. I guess putting "Smash T.V was a possible inspiration for Dead Ops Arcade" should work. 16:45, July 6, 2014 (UTC)